warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bramblestar
Brambleclaw is a broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom, with blazing, amber eyes. History In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Brambleclaw is first seen in Forest of Secrets as a young kit. It is revealed that he, and Tawnykit, are Goldenflower's kits; it is also mentioned, that he is the son of Tigerclaw. Fireheart doesn't trust him because of this, and the fact that he looks exactly like his father. Rising Storm :Earlier in the book Fireheart was afraid that Bramblekit was going to grow up like his father, Tigerclaw. but Goldenflower had stuck up for him. Bramblekit was later saved from a fire in ThunderClan territory by Fireheart. A Dangerous Path :Darkstripe took Bramblekit and his sister, Tawnykit, to see Tigerstar, their father, much to Fireheart's anger. :Bramblekit is apprenticed to Fireheart as Bramblepaw. While touring the ThunderClan territory, he is almost hit by a monster. He and his sister are told by Fireheart and Brackenfur why their father left ThunderClan. Bramblepaw takes it harder than his sister, which he shows by yelling at Fireheart, saying that this was the reason Fireheart and the others did not trust him. The Darkest Hour :Bramblepaw tracks Firestar and encounters him looking across at Twoleg Place. Bramblepaw asks Firestar if he misses the Twoleg nest where he grew up, and when Firestar asks Bramblepaw a question afterwards he replies honestly. As they walk back to the camp together, it begins to snow and Bramblepaw begins to play in it - convincing Firestar that he is not like his father. To his sorrow, his sister Tawnypaw leaves for ShadowClan to be with her father, Tigerstar. :Bramblepaw fought with LionClan against BloodClan. He and several other apprentices (among them Tawnypaw, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and Ashpaw) defeat the BloodClan deputy Bone after he kills Whitestorm. In the Super Edition Series Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :Bramblepaw is made a warrior and is given the name Brambleclaw. Ashfur is the cat he is mostly seen hanging around with. Ashfur and Brambleclaw challenge Smudge to a fight, not knowing that he was Firestar's old friend. He and the rest of the Clan are left without their leader while Firestar finds the missing Clan, SkyClan. In the New Prophecy Midnight :Brambleclaw, as a young warrior, was given a prophecy by Bluestar, along with Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw. He assumed that he had eaten too much fresh-kill before he went to sleep, and put it out of his mind. Later he went on a patrol to make sure WindClan was not crossing the thin boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while they went to drink water from the river, hence violating thier drinking rights. He found Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole they chased over the border. After that, he has a dream about drowning in salty water. Ravenpaw helped him interpret the dream and he found he had to go to the Sun-Drown Place. He went on a quest to find Midnight, along with the cats chosen by StarClan, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw, and two aforementioned cats, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur. Squirrelpaw does not ask for permission to come on the journey, but she does anyway. Moonrise :Brambleclaw returned from his trip to visit Midnight, the badger with the questing cats through the mountains. Stormfur respects Brambleclaw's opinion, and Brambleclaw is seen as a wise leader of the six throughout the book. When they are trapped in the Tribe of Rushing Water, he helps to come up with Stormfur's rescue and the plan to defeat Sharptooth. When Feathertail died in while rescuing Crowfeather, Brambleclaw feels her death as do the other cats on the journey, all of which had become close to her. Dawn :Brambleclaw and the other questing-cats return to the forest. Upon returning, he, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur run into Cinderpelt, who's collecting herbs from the devastated now ex-ThunderClan camp. She tells them that Larchkit and Dappletail are dead, and ThunderClan had to evacuate to Sunningrocks due to the Twoleg invasion. The questing cats tell their clans they have to move to a new home. The Clan leaders finally agreed, and the Clans merge as one on the Great Journey. He helps all the Clans make their way through the mountains.When Stormfur leaves to the Tribe Brambleclaw feels jealous that Squirrelpaw loves Stormfur than him but Squirrelpaw reveals her love for Brambleclaw to him. Starlight :Brambleclaw helped to explore the new territories for all the Clans when they reached the lake (along with Mistyfoot, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, and Tawnypelt), and helped to discover his own Clan's new home even though Squirrelflight was the one who fell in it. Brambleclaw was one of the three cats to hear Tallstar proclaim Onewhisker deputy of WindClan. He helped WindClan when their former Deputy, Mudclaw, attempted to take over. Squirrelflight (now a warrior) is angry at him for letting Hawkfrost go at the battle with Mudclaw. Twilight :Brambleclaw was beginning to be visited by his dead father, Tigerstar, in his dreams. He and Squirrelflight fought as his interest in Hawkfrost grew. Because of his non-stop fight with Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight start to spend time with Ashfur, and he starts to feel jealous. He bravely fought for his Clan when they were attacked by badgers. Sunset :After the badger attack, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight greet Midnight the badger warmly. Squirrelflight brings a piece of water-soaked moss for Brambleclaw's injuries, and they both declare their love for each other, although Brambleclaw is a little curious as to how Ashfur will take it, as the gray warrior and Squirrelflight had become very close. When ShadowClan and RiverClan announce that ThunderClan should give up some of their territory because they were weak from the badger attack, Brambleclaw assumes Leafpool told Littlecloud about their weakness. He accuses Leafpool of telling ShadowClan about their weakness at a Clan meeting, but is reprimanded by Squirrelflight. Later Tawnypelt tells him that Littlecloud didn't tell ShadowClan, Hawkfrost did. Brambleclaw was promised to be given Berrykit as an apprentice when he was old enough. When Leafpool was given a sign from StarClan that Brambleclaw should be the new Deputy, Firestar came to terms with the fact that Graystripe had died and gave Brambleclaw the position. However, Ashfur protested and indirectly accused Leafpool of creating a false sign for Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight gets very angry, but otherwise the comment is ignored. Brambleclaw continued to meet with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in his dreams. Firestar was caught in a fox trap, and Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost to rescue him. He realized what he was doing was wrong, and apparently stopped visiting Tigerstar in his dream. In the Power of Three The Sight :Prior to the beginning of The Sight, Brambleclaw fathers three kits who were thought to be born to Squirrelflight; Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit. He mentors his apprentice, Berrypaw. He is seen as a good deputy, but as Jaykit saw, he still frets over Hawkfrost's revealation of a cat who wishes to betray him. When Graystripe returned, Brambleclaw was happy to see him, but worried over losing his position as deputy. Firestar decided to keep Brambleclaw deputy. :He's also seen being proud of his daughter, Hollypaw, for winning the fighting contest at the Daylight Gathering. Dark River :He was worried when Lionpaw hurt Hollypaw in training, and the way he acted toward Ashfur, so he took Lionpaw hunting. He also was suspicious when Lionpaw uses a move that Tigerstar used and showed him. Outcast :When Berrynose gets his warrior name, Brambleclaw shoots a hiss of annoyance at Berrynose, who had spoken out during the ceremony. :Brambleclaw agrees to go to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help them get rid of the intruders. Along with Lionpaw he went to ShadowClan to persuade Tawnypelt to come help them help the Tribe of Rushing Water. He brings along his kits, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. He works hard to bring together the panicked Tribe, and was seen as a sort of a leader while he was there. Brambleclaw leads most of the patrols, and proudly leads the Tribe into battle. ''Eclipse :In ''Eclipse, Brambleclaw's mate Squirrelflight gets a wound on her belly and Brambleclaw is terrified she will die. Later on in the book Brambleclaw's kits, Hollypaw and Lionpaw, receive their warrior names; Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. ''Long Shadows :His sister, Tawnypelt, stays with ThunderClan with her kits for a short time because ShadowClan has turned away from StarClan. :When Firestar catches greencough, Brambleclaw is pressured with organizing all of the patrols, which is a challenge with many cats unable to patrol due to sickness. He accidentally schedules Ashfur for two patrols, to Ashfur's annoyance. His son gets his medicine cat name of Jayfeather. :When Squrrielflight and his children are trapped in camp due to the fire, Ashfur comes to kill the children, saying it will show Squirrelflight how much pain she has caused him by choosing Brambleclaw over him, Squirrelflight reveals her dark secret that she isn't the mother of Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, and that no one but she knows it. Even Brambleclaw fell into believing that the kits were his, but he still didn't know. Sunrise :Brambleclaw leads a patrol to the Sun-Drown-Place to find Sol. :Later at the Gathering, Hollyleaf reveals that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight aren't her parents, but Leafpool and Crowfeather is. Brambleclaw is shocked and upset that Squirrelflight didn't tell him, and rejected his mate's apologies. A few days later, he quietly organized a patrol, suggesting that though he was hurt, the wounds of not being told would heal. Family Members '''Mother:' ::GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: ::TigerstarRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Uncles: ::Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Snowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: ::TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of Sunrise) Half-Sister: ::MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Living (As of Surise) Half-Brothers: ::HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member ::SwiftpawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans blurb: Deceased, Status Unknown Mate: ::SquirrelflightRevealed in The Sight, pg 7: Living (As of Sunrise) Niece: ::DawnpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Sunrise) Nephews: ::TigerpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Sunrise) ::FlamepawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandfather: ::Pinestar Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Smallear: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmother: ::Leopardfoot Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Speckletail: Verified, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncle ::Patchpelt Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather :AdderfangRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy - Status Unknown, most likely deceased Great-Grandmother :SwiftbreezeRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy - Status Unknown, most likely deceased Distant Distant Grandfathers ::CloudstarStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified SkyClan ancestor ::GorseclawStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Distant Grandmother ::BirdflightStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Distant Aunt ::SpottedpeltStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Distant Cousin ::SpottedleafStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:Sunrise Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sunrise characters